


Earth-17

by Dragonfire13



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: More character tags will be added as this story goes, relationships will be added on later, this is not the team we know and love so some points may seem ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfire13/pseuds/Dragonfire13
Summary: In the world of Earth-16 are favorite heroes live, and fight alongside their mentors, but what if there was a world that had our heroes, but had no mentors? What if instead of Batman and Robin, there was just Robin? How would the universe survive, and what changes would come?





	Earth-17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, guys the prologue is over 10,000 words long! This is by far the longest chapter I have ever written, which means that this may be the longest story I have ever written because I’m going to try to get every chapter this length or at least close to it. Also I made a timeline for this, and it’s like ten pages long.
> 
> Also this story is based off a prompt from Livejournal, but you won't be getting the link for that yet, because it does have some slight spoilers in the prompt, so you're going to have to wait.
> 
> Edit!: Fixed some wording, alongside a few spelling errors.

_Prologue_

In the universe we know and love, superheroes have been around since World War 2. It started with Jay Garrick the man who was _suppose_ to be the first Flash, that never happened. He’s lab accident never came to be, he did become a well known scientist though. Unknown to anyone living on Earth-17, that little change caused a ripple to go through their timeline changing it from Earth-16’s. With that one small ripple, the Justice Society of America would never form, as other heroes who should have been never came to be. That small ripple whispered and shook making it so Diana would never leave the island of Themyscira, but somethings did not change as much.

T.O. Morrow _knew_ that someday people with powers would come and he would be ready. His machines would destroy them and help him _rule_ , but why stop at one? Red Torpedo was perfect in some ways, but also flawed in others. Morrow had made him to _human_ , he would never be good enough to do what was needed. Red Torpedo was taken off-line not even a full year of being active. A new project called Red Inferno would step up and take his place. Morrow made sure she _knew_ she was a robot, a machine, and was not _human_ , before he made her a disguise and watched as she walked among humans. She needed to _learn_ , to grow, to become better, but in doing so. She became a machine with a human soul.

“What am I doing _wrong?_ ” He wondered even as he remotely shut her down, making it seem as if she ‘died’ in her sleep. A few days later he watched as the re-actived Red Torpedo dug her up. “I’ll have to try again,” He spoke to himself “third time's the charm, after all.”

“Father.” Red Torpedo called as he unburied the coffin fully and lifted his face to look at his creator. Morrow couldn’t help the twitch that ran through him at being called father by the failure of his. Deciding to ignore it for now, Morrow was quick to instruct Torpedo to bring her out of the coffin and into the van, before he was to rebury the now empty coffin. Settling himself into the driver’s seat, Morrow tried to figure out a way to make his robots, less human. _Perhaps, it’s the disguises I give them. They allow them to believe they are something they aren’t._ Glancing back at Inferno or Danette as she had called herself, he decided that is what he would do.

Starting the van as soon as Red Torpedo climbed in, Morrow thought over what the next one would be, before deciding to wait and see what new technology would come in a few years.

* * *

“Red Tornado, or Red Volcano.” Morrow mused to himself. He had never created plans for two robots at the same time. Both would be more powerful than their older siblings, _but_ at the moment he could only work on one. “I came up with your plan first, my creation.” Morrow decided as he picked up Red Tornado’s plans. First Red Tornado, then Red Volcano. Morrow would never bring Red Tornado online though, as sickness came over him, he abandoned him in an old lab to be forgotten for many, many years.

“Torpedo, carry your sister inside, I need your help creating a new robot.” Morrow instructed to his oldest creation. With this sickness coming over him, he needed to create something, _someone_ who would continue what he was doing. He would create someone who was _himself_ . As Torpedo carried over the materials he wanted, Morrow smiled to himself. _This one_ he thought with glee _will be better than all of them before_ . As Morrow sketched his robotic face he knew no one would ever see _this_ coming.

* * *

**1941**

Kent Nelson knew magic was real, just like he knew he was never meant to wield it. Sure he could do simple spells, like making doubles of himself, or making things levitate, or even changing the color of clothes. But being able to wield the Helmet of Fate? That was to much for him, staring at the helmet that sat in his hands, giving off a soft warmth. Kent gave a soft sigh before whispering an apology to the helmet. Placing it back into the golden circle, he couldn’t help, but feel as if the helmet was saddened for some reason. Shrugging Kent picked the key he had used to get into the tower up, before locking the tower up once more. The key stayed wrapped around his neck for many years, the warmth it gave off was a comfort, until he met a man named T.O. Morrow.

Kent was impressed by these robots, and watched and helped him build the one called Red Tornado, if only to hide something that he should have been hidden long ago. The key fit in a small space in the center of Tornado’s chest. Morrow would never know it was even there, the only one would who might know would be Tornado and that was only if something happened in the Tower of Fate. “Guard that for me will you?” Kent asked as he gently patted the head of Red Tornado. Weeks later Kent and Morrow would have a fight about what Morrow was creating next, neither would listen to the other and they would go their separate ways never to speak to one another again.

Unknown to Kent in another dimension a boy smiled as he held a small kitten. “Don’t worry Teekl, you’re grow big and strong, then. Then we’ll bring the _chaos_.” The Helmet of Fate gave off a strong golden glow, as if sensing what was being said. No one would know of the glow though, because there was no Dr. Fate.

* * *

**1978**

Jonathan Kent drove slowly through the night, his wife Martha sat in the passenger seat besides him. Both were silent as they both tried not to think about what the doctor had just told them. Martha couldn’t have children, of course adoption was always an option and they would look into it, but for now they wanted to wait. Jonathan didn’t know how to comfort his wife, but he wished he did know how to. Something bright caught his eyes, making him turn his head and watched as what looked like a meteor at first came closer and closer.

The breaks squealed as he hit them, all while throwing an arm out to catch Martha, who jerked awake startled. “What in the world? Were we about to hit something?” She asked as she gently patted the arm. Jon didn’t answer just pointed towards what was once a meteor but was looking more like a ship. “Is that a... Ship?” Martha asked, even as they watched it crash into the field close to them, before coming to a stop. Pulling the truck up closer, both grabbed a flashlight then went down to take a look. The rocket was a sleek silver with a red nose at the front, and red fins on the back, moving closer Jon hissed a soft “be careful!” even as Martha gently touched the surface with her hand.

For a moment nothing happened then without a sound a part of the rocket went up and the side slide backwards revealing a small white bed with a baby sleeping on it. Martha let out a soft gasp even as she gently pulled the baby up out of the rocket and into her arms. A red blanket was left behind in the ship, only allowing her a moment to see what looked crystals alongside the blanket, before the ship slide shut, not allowing her access anymore.

“It’s a baby.” Martha stated as she turned allowing Jonathan to see him sitting now slowly waking in her arms. Blue eyes stared up at them both, before they began to close with a small, tired yawn. “Gonna have to get the ship into the truck’s bed, then into the barn.” Jonathan mused aloud as he hoped the chain in the back of the truck could pull the ship out of the field. Martha looked up in surprise even as she turned to look at him. Jonathan smiled when he noticed her look before saying “Well… We can’t just leave him, right?”

“No. No we can’t.” Martha agreed and gently traced her fingers through black hair. “Clark.” She said after a moment “We should name him Clark.”

“Clark, huh? It’s a nice name.” Jonathan told her before going to grab the chain to pull the ship out. It would be hours later in the very early hours of the morning, when Clark was fast asleep in his new room, while Jon and Martha used the tracker and truck to dig a hole to hide the rocket. After placing it inside, Jon used the tracker to bury it, saying “We can always dig it back up when he's older.”

* * *

**1985**

Agent Rowland had been working for the United States government for over ten years, he was loyal to a fault, and would never betray his country. So when he was given the assignment to investigate the so called ‘alien sightings’ in Smallville he couldn’t help but think it a waste of time. Something many don’t know about Agent Rowland is that he’s always looking for a way to climb up the ladder at work, and watching as a small boy hovered over ten feet in the air, he knew he was going to get a promotion for sure. Lifting up his camera he was quick to take pictures of the boy flying, before one of him lifting a truck up, allowing the older man to change a tire.

**1985(3 months later)**

Agent Rowland watched smugly as the new Project Superman, was taken away inside a containment unit. The project was drugged heavily to make sure he wouldn’t be waking anytime soon, the Kent family on the other hand, couldn’t be bought off. They had to go, the government didn’t need anyone who was able to talk about their newest project after all. It’s just to bad they died in a car crash that caught on fire, and all three bodies were to destroyed to be really so, so sad. “Agent Rowland, director of Project Superman.” Rowland said to himself as he smirked.

Clark Kent would be forgotten just like the old farmhouse would lay forgotten for years to come. Clark would live his life in a cage as an experiment, only remembering bits of the yellow sun that gave him power and _life_ just like he will only half remember a kind man and woman’s voice. He will hold those small things closely even as he wishes for death.

* * *

**1986**

Bruce Wayne stared down at the blood that dripped into puddles in the alley. It coated his hands and clothing, even as he kept his eyes closed. “Just keep your eyes closed.” Bruce whispered softly, his mother had told him not to open his eyes until he was told to. With that thought in mind he kept his eyes closed, even as he curled in on himself. He wanted his mother to hug him tightly, hear his father tell him it was okay to be scared. Bruce jerked as he heard the sound of police sirens and then a voice say “Holy shit, aren’t those the Waynes!?”

“Fuck, is that their son?”

He ignored the voices though until he jerked as he felt a coat being wrapped around him then arms gently picking him up as a male’s voice softly said “Bruce, my names is Jim Gordon, I’m going to take you away from here alright?” Bruce didn’t say anything, just nodded his head. It would be many hours, of questioning about what happened, who did what, before he was finally allowed to go home. It would be a few weeks before the funeral, were Bruce would stand besides Alfred watching as people came and went, all trying to speak with him, but finding that he didn’t wish to speak with any of them. It would be long after the funeral when all guests have left expect for Bruce and Alfred, when he would turn towards the older man a question on his lips.

“Why?”

“Why, what Master Bruce?”

“Why did this happen? Why did he kill them?”

“I-I do not know Master Bruce. The world is sometimes a cruel place, while other times it is a very beautiful place.”

“I don’t want this to happen to anyone else.”

“What do you mean by that young sir?”

“I-I don’t know.” Bruce told him truthfully, because he _didn’t_ know. “But I don’t want this to happen to anyone else, ever again.” The idea of Batman whispered to him, and for the moment Bruce would listen.

* * *

“Master Bruce, what are you doing?” Alfred asked as he came into the house’s gym to find the young master, surrounded by piles of books that he _knows_ have never been in the library before. Bruce for his part froze and looked much like a deer caught in headlights. “Uhh, reading?” Bruce began and winced when it sounded more like a questions.

“In the gym?”

“...Yes..”

“I see.” Picking one of the books up, Alfred started, before looking at Bruce again who seemed to be trying his best at looking like a statue. “Beginners guide to Krav Maga?”

“Learning self defense is a very useful skill.” Bruce stated and decided that he had done nothing wrong.

“That’s true, Mast Bruce, but one must have a teacher to learn it, alongside you have never shown an interest for such things.”

“I do now.”

“Master Bruce, is this because of your parents?”

“Partly,” Bruce answered because it was true, it was only partly because of his parents “it’s also because this city _needs_ someone to help stop crime for good.”

“Oh? What does learning all of these have to do with stopping crime in this city?”

“Umm hang on it’s here somewhere.” Bruce told Alfred as he dug around through the piles of books before he made a triumph noise and brought out a piece of paper with a drawing on it. Passing it to Alfred Bruce watched as Alfred looked it over before looking up at him “that’s Batman.” Bruce answered.

“Batman? Are you making a comic book?”

“What? No! Batman is me, and I am Batman. That’s how I plan on saving this city.”

“By becoming a vigilante?”

“No. A symbol of hope, a myth, a being that comes out of the dark to strike fear into any criminal.”

Alfred paused at this as he realized that at this moment many different things could happen. Bruce could grow up going out every night to fight dressed as a comic book character, and possibly get himself killed, _or_ they could find another way. “Master Bruce do you know why your father became a surgeon?”

Bruce wrinkled his nose for a moment, confusion spread out on his face before he shook his head and muttered a soft “No.”

“He told me once, that it was because he wanted to help people. Your father saved hundreds of lives, and helped more people than either of us can know. Do you think he would want you to go out every day and put people in the hospital while also have a high chance of going there yourself and dying?”

“No.” Bruce answered shoulders slumped slightly. He had known at the beginning it was silly, but Batman seemed like a great idea at the time. “Can Batman he plan B then?”

“Of course.” Bruce perked up at that and decided he would still learn everything for _just encase_.

* * *

Bruce glanced towards Harvey Dent as he smiled down at the crowd. His eyes met Alfred’s and he couldn’t help but once again he glad that Alfred had talked him out of becoming a crime fighting masked weirdo. “Hello everyone, I’m glad you all could make it tonight. We are here to talk about a new future for Gotham. Myself and Harvey have been working together to create a new state of the art system which will keep criminals contained, but also help them. Give them a chance to be better than they are, to be greater. And I am proud to say Harvey Dent has my vote to do just that, he can put a _Dent_ in crime.”

It would be later when both Harvey and Bruce felt like dropping even as people came and went speaking with them, that they had a slight moment alone. “Put a Dent in crime? Really?” Harvey couldn’t help but ask a slight smile pulling on his face. “You couldn’t have come up with something better?”

“Your name doesn’t have that many puns in it.” Bruce pointed out “Besides, you’re just annoyed that I thought of it first.”

“Yeah, sure.” Harvey whispered back. “Have you heard about the new crime boss that’s starting to come around?”

“Which one? The first one that thinks life is a comic book or the second one that thinks life is a comic book?”

“Neither.”

Bruce just glanced towards him, “is there a third one?”

“Rumors have been going around about a guy calling himself the Joker.” Harvey whispered softly as he watched the people moving around the party. “A few of my… _contracts_ have told me that he dresses like a clown.”

“Clown? You’re kidding me.”

“I wish I was Bruce, I _really_ wish I was. They said he has green hair, and he cut his face so he looks like he’s always smiling.” Harvey couldn’t help the shiver that ran through him at the thought. “I also heard his trying to takeover the Snakes gang alongside a few others and force them to combine.”

“Is he trying to start a gang war?” Bruce mused.

“That’s my best guess.” Harvey answered with a slight shrug. “That’s why we need not only for this new program to work, but also for me to become mayor.”

“And you will.” Bruce answered with easy. “We already have the people here, voting for you.”

“How do you know?” Bruce just smirked and raised the glass to his lips, instead of answering. “You’re doing one of those freaky, ‘I know something you don’t know’ things when you win all the bets and make everyone look like idiots.”

“Would I do that to you?”

“Yes.”

“Maybe so, but I also know these people,” Bruce pointed out “and I know these people will vote for you.”

“Good. I trust you Bruce.”

* * *

**2004**

“You know Alfred, I am perfectly capable of relaxing _without_ you arranging something.” Bruce pointed out even as he fixed his coat and readied himself for a nice evening with a woman named Talia Al Ghul. He had meet her during one of his summers away from Gotham learning the skills that may be useful to him. Like martial arts from different teachers, alongside knowledge of poisons. A part of him, back then, had still been serious about plan B for Batman. They had met and sparred together, and had became sort of friends. Bruce enjoyed the time she was in Gotham, small things, that some would say were dates would come to be. “Be that as it may, Master Bruce. I recall you enjoying seeing Harley’s circus on one of your ‘summer adventures’ and received tickets for you to see it again.”

“You didn’t tell me it was Harley’s circus.” Bruce pointed out after a moment before tilting his head and asking “Talia agreed to going?”

“Once I told her, she was happy to join you.”

“Huh. Doesn’t really seem like her sort of thing.”

“Master Bruce, never believe you truly know a woman.” Alfred told him, amusement in his eyes. Bruce just chuckled and allowed the matter to drop, unknowing that this one circus trip would change his life, and set the hero time stream back on track.

* * *

Barry Allen had always loved the old comic books called the Justice Guild of America. His favorite character of the comics had always been the Streak, he could run faster than most cars, he was also funny, alongside the whole city loved him. Barry wondered what it would be like be able to run that fast, even though he _knew_ it couldn’t possibly happen, not in the real world. The wonder did help him get into science though, and that science soon turned into forensic science.

It happened on a normal day, unknown to Barry the same thing was happening in another world, a world much like his own, but very _very_ different. In this world, as gunmen came into the bank wanting to rob it, Barry Allen would be taken as a hostage, before he was shot and killed when the police didn’t move fast enough. In another world the same thing would happen, expect he would be saved by the Flash a man named Jay Garrick. This is not and has never been that world though.

* * *

Sha’lain’a is a simple Atlantean, she works finding pearls, shells, and other things to make jewelry. She is a woman of many trades and does not know what to do at first when a man wearing all black, swims up to her. At first she is frightened and tries to flee, only to be stopped as he quickly grabs her hand and gently places a few pearls into it. The pearls look like they were freshly found, and she can only stare at them for a moment, before curling her hand around, and accepting them. For Atlantean’s this would have been the possible start of courtship, but Sha’lain’a knows this man is an outside and does not know their ways.

He then gives her a soft smile from behind the clear mask of his suit, before leaving her as if he was never there to begin with. Sha’lain’a is unsure why, but she places the pearls into a small bag and leaves them sitting on a shelf. After that he starts to appear more and more, sometimes bringing pearls, shells, or other things that she has never seen before and realizes that they’re from the surface. At first he doesn’t speak a word, before he does, but she finds they mean nothing to her, just like her words mean nothing to him.

Sha’lain’a tries not to laugh when she sees the frustration on his face at this, before he places a hand against his chest and manages to say “David.” then points his hand towards her. _David_ , she thinks softly before placing a hand against her own chest and saying “Sha’lain’a.”

“Sha’lin?”

Sha’lain’a couldn’t help the small huff of laughter that left her at his attempt to say her name right before saying “Sha’lain’a.” once more.

The man, David didn’t speak for a moment before slowly saying “Shaaa’lainnn’a?”

Nodding her head she said “Very good, Daaaaviiid.” His name was shorter and easier, but still felt weird to say. Sha’lain’a noticed that David seemed to brighten a bit when she spoke his name and watched as he swam over to some seaweed. “Daaaaviiid?” Sha’lain’a spoke slowly as she followed and watched as he grabbed the seaweed, and spoke a word in his language then stared at her, then back at the seaweed. “Oh!” Sha’lain’a understood after he repeated the word, before speaking what it was in Atlantean.

This went on for a few more hours, before David waved and left her alone. Watching him go, she couldn’t help, but feel warmth blooming inside her at this surface dweller. She wouldn’t mind spending much more time with him.

* * *

 _Stupid!_ Sha’lain’a thought as she quickly packed up everything she owned, she would be moving to one of Atlantis’, smaller cities called Shayeris. She hoped that no one found out about her connection to David, or Black Manta as the king had called the man. It was not her fault though, how was she supposed to know he would try to destroy the capital of Atlantis by using her? As she took her belongings, even those pearls that Davi-Black Manta had given her so long ago, she swore never to trust a surface dweller again. One of the good things that Black Manta had given her though was the child that was growing inside her.

* * *

“My king!” Sha’lain’a cried in surprise and was quick to bow to him, even as she held Kaldur’ahm closer to herself. She knew that her king could be a fair man, and knew he would never hurt a child, but if that child was born from a man who tried to destroy Atlantis? She wasn’t so sure. “Sha’lain’a, correct?”

“Yes, my king.”

“I am not here to hurt you or your son.” He told her gently and noted as her shoulders relaxed the clear relief on her face. “You know of a man named David correct?” Sha’lain’a flinched at the name, but nodded anyways, knowing it was better to speak the truth then to tell a lie. Gently patting Kaldur’ahm’s sleeping head she said “I met him when I was looking for pearls my lord. I did not know he was dangerous, or I would have told.”

“Calm,” Orin spoke with a hand raised “I to met David, before he attacked Atlantis. I believed the man to be a peace bringer from the surface world. We were both tricked by him.” His eyes drifted to the sleeping face of the child and he can see the spots of David within the child. “Sha’lain’a, as long as Kaldur’ahm is a loyal citizen of Atlantis, and _never_ knows his father, I see no reason to harm the boy.”

“Thank you, my king.” Sha’lain’a whispers, and watches as the man leaves. Her little boy was safe for the moment. Unknown to Sha’lain’a King Orin would lock Atlantis up even more, making certain that no surface dweller will ever find Atlantis ever again.

* * *

In most universes it begins with a man, a boat, a storm, and an island. In this universe it begins and ends with a man seeing the storm warning and deciding not leave on the boat, never ending up on that island, and never rising as the Green Arrow. The Black Canary never rose following him, instead she disappeared into the streets of Star City, never to be seen again, just another victim of the streets.

Fate though can’t be changed as much as it seems, as Oliver Queen accepted the position of being a judge in an archery contest. Most didn’t know, but Oliver had a hobby of archery, he was good, _really_ good. In another world, he would have taken that goodness, and evolved it tell no one could beat him, but in this world, he was fine at just being really good. The contest was just a small thing for children in the orphanage, there were of course prizes that Oliver had made himself. First place would get $6000 placed in a bank account for school, second place received $5000, and third place received $4000. Every orphanage that had a child place between 1-15th would be given a donation of a certain amount, even though he was planning to donate something to all of them.

The children were good, even Oliver could agree to that, but there was something about the smallest of them that _truly_ caught his attention. The boy was smaller than the other children around him, Oliver suspected that he was one of the youngest. The way the boy stood showed shyness, and not wanting to be bothered, but it was his _eyes_ that truly caught Oliver’s attention. Those eyes showed hardship, alongside something that Oliver couldn’t place, almost as if they were saying ‘I’ve already won’.

Oliver wasn’t surprised when this runt of a kid, beat everyone, all while have a smirk on his face as if to say ‘I told you so’. Oliver’s eyes meet the boy’s and he could for the first time he could see true nervous appearing in the boy’s eyes. As the winners were announced, Oliver knew that he wanted to see that kid again, he wanted to watch him grow into whatever greatness that he could be. Oliver had never thought about adopting a child before, or even _having_ children, _but_ there was something about this boy, Roy Harper, that he knew he wanted to adopt him. It was the _best_ decision he had ever made and would always be the best.

* * *

It starts with a circus, and a greedy man. The circus is filled with _life_ , colors, and _joy_. Performers move through the circus, different acts, like juggling knives, animals, and many more, but the stars of the circus comes in the forms of the Graysons. The people who seem to _fly_ , when they perform. With that the heroes of what would have been the _third_ generation becomes the _first_. The boy known as Richard ‘Dick’ Grayson watches as his family _flies_ above him, his heart wishing that he could be up there with them, wishes he could _fly_ with them. Then with a heartbeat, instead of flying, the Grayson’s wings are clipped and they fall. All Dick can do is stare and _scream_.

Unknown to Dick at the time, Bruce had frozen, imagines of his parents being gunned down in front of him appearing before his eyes. Dick’s scream sounded _just like his_ . All Dick will remember will be a kind man who wraps a black jacket around him, and a woman whispering in some other language. Later he will be surprised when he sees the kind man at his family's funeral, the man is named Bruce Wayne, and he wants to help. Unlike in another universe a pissed off bat won’t chase Tony Zucco down, with a partner in the form of Robin alongside him, no there is and will never be a bat in this universe, only a kind man who _understands_.

In this universe there was only a man who held a crying boy and promised that the police would get him. The feared Batman never got a confession from Tony Zucco, and only the pushing of Bruce Wayne kept the case open for over two years, during that time Dick Grayson became Dick Grayson-Wayne, newly adopted son of Bruce Wayne. Zucco walked free from the murders of the _Flying Graysons_ , and the murder of Bruce Wayne.

* * *

His name is Richard John Grayson-Wayne, the newly adopted son of Bruce Wayne for four months, the ward of Bruce Wayne for the past two years. Dick as he likes to be called stares with unseeing eyes at the gravestone, of a man who became a second father to him. He holds the man whose like a grandfather’s hand. While rage bubbles through his small 10 year old body and he makes a promise, a promise that the man who did this will not get away for long, he _swears_ to hunt Zucco down himself, and make him understand true _fear_ and _pain_.

Dick doesn’t notice when it started raining, and mix with the tears that are falling down his face, he doesn’t see the looks of people around him, but knows that rumors of him bringing death will start floating around. He doesn’t notice that way Alfred glares at them, while promising to help this boy and protect him just like he did to Master Bruce. The pair were the first to arrive and the last to leave, neither spoke a word until the safety of the car, were Alfred reassured Dick that he would still live in the manor with him. Dick had just nodded as he tried to find the words that went with the promise he made. He breathed for a moment as they started up on the long drive to the manor, his eyes watching it come closer and closer before saying “I won’t allow this to happen again. Tony Zucco _will_ be put away just like any other person who does something like this.”

“My boy?” Alfred looked back confused, before stopping the car and turning his gaze meeting one that is almost like stone. Dick shifts before sitting up straight and saying “I won’t let this happen anymore Alfred, I’m going to clean Gotham just like Bruce wanted to. But I’m going to do it differently, my approach will be a bit more…. Hands on.”

* * *

“Why Robin?” Alfred asked as he watched Dick choose out colors for his suit. A dark green, with dark red, black, and surprisingly yellow. Dick made a note on the rough sketch that Alfred made of the suit for the colors. The yellow would be on the inside of the cape, and in the center of his chest as a large bird symbol. “My mom use to call me her little Robin.” Dick explained as he wrote ‘ _green gloves and boots’_ and then _‘red chest/back, black pants and outside of cape’_.

“You know I was thinking, I need a headquarters,” Dick told him as he moved the Robin designs to the side, “somewhere where I can be Robin, instead of Dick Grayson, and I can call it the Nest.”

“Bird themed?”

“Well I _am_ Robin, so why not?” Dick asked with a shrug before starting to make a list of what would have to be in the Nest. “We would need a _big_ place to put it though, somewhere underground would probably be best.”

“Hmmm. There are those caves under the manor.”

“Caves?”

“Oh, yes. Master Bruce once found them when he fell into an old well. If I remember right, bats are what live there, but I’m sure that won’t bother you.”

“That sounds perfect! We would have to make sure their stable though, alongside big enough, and make an entrance from the Nest to the house.” Dick was already making future plans for the Nest and couldn’t help the excited bounce in his step as he followed Alfred to grab flashlights and go look towards where an entrance might be.

“This is _perfect!_ ” Dick yelled and laughed as bats shrieked at his call, his voice echoing through the cave. “The Nest is going to be _amazing_.”

* * *

“Three years, two months, four days, and sixteen hours.” Robin whispered to himself as he stalked down the hallway leading to his target. That exact time was since Robin became a thought, and he swore to hunt Tony Zucco down. Tony wouldn’t be expecting him, all he would know was that someone was beating the crap out of his men, and hunting him. Robin’s footsteps were light as he came closer and closer. A smile curled upon his face as he knew his revenge was on the other side of the door. Robin turned the knob and slipped in, door gently shutting behind him. Zucco’s back was turned to him, before the man turned saying “Marcus did you get my-you’re not Marcus. Who the fuck are you!?”

“Language.” Robin said, the voice modulator changing his voice and allowing him to sound different. He had chosen a deeper, a _darker_ voice for this, and he could see that it worked if the slight flinch said anything. “Confess to the murder of Bruce Wayne, and I won’t break your other arm.”

“I didn’t kill anyone you little shithead!” Zucco snapped before being confused as his arm wasn’t broken. Then Robin _moved_ , Zucco was suddenly slamming into the floor, arm twisted behind by the boy, before with a _snap_ it was broken, and a wail of pain left the man’s mouth. “ _Confess_!” Robin snarled, as he twisted the already broken arm even more. Zucco didn’t hold out long, before he said his confession into the recorder in Robin’s hand. Robin still beat him black and blue, before breaking a leg, and knocking him unconscious. Reaching up Robin pressed the comm in his ear and called Alfred, before saying “Agent A?”

“I am here Robin.”

“It’s over. I have Zucco’s confession, just got to get him and it to the police.”

“It would seem that car you made is useful after all.”

Robin let out a crackle before saying “You like the bird-mobile and you _know_ it!” Grabbing Zucco, Robin dragged him through the halls and out to the waiting bird-mobile. It was just a plain black car, with being the first model though, that was expected. Using zip ties he forced Zucco’s arms back before placing him into the back seat and saying “Agent A, can you drive me to the police station?”

“Of course Robin, it would be bad for a thirteen year old to drive after all, let's say nothing to vigilantism.”

“I can hear your sarcasm.” Robin mumbled even as he played with the recorder getting rid of all the screaming, and curses and just keeping the “Yes, I did it okay? I killed Bruce Wayne!” That was going to be played on repeat for _everyone_ to hear. The car stopped close to the police station allowing Robin to slip out and drag Zucco out and up the fire escape on the buildings side. Taking some rope he tied it around Zucco’s body, before tying the other side to the ‘Police’ sign then watched as the unconscious man hung. Pressing play, he knew the recording would be loud enough to gain attention and then everyone would know. “Alright Agent A, I’m ready to come back to the Nest.” Robin said cheerfully as he hopped into the car, and watched through the windows as Alfred remotely drove the car home.

It had taken him three years of hard work, three years of studying, fighting, and forcing his small body to train harder than the circus every was. It would take another year before the Nest was complete, but for now Robin decided his first _real_ crime solved, was an amazing start. It took him three years, but the revenge was oh so sweet, and he could already tell being Robin was an addiction.

Robin wouldn’t truly appear in the spotlight for awhile, but that was okay, Dick found he liked the shadows. Alongside it made the mystery of who caught Zucco even better. “Merry Christmas Bruce.” Dick whispered even as he puffed out his chest slightly, pride filling him.

* * *

Roy Harper didn’t know what was going to happen when Oliver _Queen_ of all people adopted him. He had accepted pretty early that he would most likely _never_ be adopted, after all who would want someone who didn’t like authority or rules, and was mostly only skilled in archery. Oliver though, Oliver had told him he sees _greatness_ in Roy, and all it needed was help to come out. Roy starts to become happy, and opening himself up for Oliver to see who he really is. The archery practice becomes their way of bonding at first, alongside the self defense lessons Oliver makes Roy take three times a week. Roy loves it, even more when they start watching movies together and joking about what kind of trick arrows would be cool to see. Roy’s has to be a boxing glove arrow, it’s so weird it would be funny to see.

Then Roy’s joy comes crashing down. Oliver loved his company and used it to actually help Star City, he refused to bow down and allow greedy men and women to ruin that. Those men and women didn’t give Oliver a second chance when they had him killed in an ‘accident’. Roy remembers standing there at the funeral, heart _screaming_ in pain, and sorrow. He remembers shaking, but not allowing the tears to come, not yet at least. Oliver had once told him these people were like sharks, circling and waiting for you to _bleed_ , he wouldn’t allow them to see him bleed.

“Roy Harper correct?” A man asked with a much too bright smile, and reeked of too much cologne. Roy decided he didn’t like him in _seconds,_ the man was one of them Oliver told him to watch out for, alongside who Oliver thought was stealing from the company.

“Roy Harper- _Queen_ actually.” Roy said with a fake smile appearing on his face, all while his eyes watched the man, and felt a surge of joy as the man twitched at the name Queen. “Oliver officially adopted me and named me as his heir should something happen to him, mister..?”

“Maxwell. Maxwell Escott.”

“It is nice to meet you Mr. Escott, but it would seem there are other people who wish to speak with me.”

“Of course, my boy!” Escott said and dropped a hand on Roy’s shoulder and squeezing slightly. Roy winced even as he frowned slightly before tensing as Escott whispered “Do as we tell you boy, and what happened to Queen won’t happen to you. I would hate to have to get rid of a kid after all.” Roy watched him turn and leave, all while _hate_ and _anger_ boiled inside him, hissing for revenge and justice. Roy did nothing at first, sticking to his routine in a much to quite house, first getting up to run laps, then eating breakfast all alone, before practicing archery for a few hours, _or_ doing his self defense lessons that he had upped, then a movie, dinner, and staring at the phone waiting for the police to call about catching the killers.

It would take a month, before he realized that they wouldn’t call _ever_ , that the assholes in the company who did this would _get away with it._ “Mr. Diggle do you mind driving me to see Oliver?” Roy asked his bodyguard/guardian, the man had been a close friend of Oliver’s for many years, and was the only one he trusted with Roy’s safety.

“Of course, Mr. Harper-Queen.”

“Roy’s fine.” Roy pointed out once more, even though he knew Diggle was just teasing him, alongside reminding him he was Oliver Queen’s _son_. The ride was quick and quiet, neither wishing to speak, even as Roy stared out the window, knowing more and more he had to do _something_. “I’ll wait here kid.” Diggle told him and watched as Roy nodded before making his way towards Oliver’s grave. Oliver had requested in his will to be buried where anyone could visit him, and looking at amount of flowers that had started to pile up around the grave, alongside childish drawings, a lot of people had came to visit.

“Hi, Oille,” Roy began tears started to well up in his eyes again, “I’ve been waiting for the police to call me saying they’ve gotten the ones who did this to you, but I just realized they’re not going to call. Sure they might _act_ like it, but they won’t call, not really. I’ve decided that I have to do something about it. You remember how Bruce Wayne was killed right? Of course you do. Well they got the guy who did it, but the police didn’t catch him, _someone else_ did. I’m going to do the same, so I need you to watch over me okay?

“I won’t allow the company to fall to those greedy assholes. I-I haven’t thought of a name yet, _but_ I know I’m going to be working with a bow. Wish me luck okay? I’ll visit soon, and hey, maybe I can get Diggle to help.”

* * *

Roy started spending his evenings, drawing up designs for a costume and those trick arrows that Oliver and him use to joke about were coming to life. First he was going to need a costume, some dark red with black would be best. _I’ll need a quiver on my back and one on my hip_ Roy thought at he slowly made a design ignoring how he horrible his drawing was. A few knives would be useful to, for just encase, alongside he would need a place to hide all of this, that wasn’t in the Queen manor, he didn’t want it being found after all.

“Maybe I could buy a warehouse or something.” Roy mumbled as he worked. Deciding the design could be finished later after he caught a certain Maxwell Escott. “Need a name before I go do this though. Arrow? Bow? Uhhh Speedy? No… Ummm.” Staring at the weapons list he had made besides the bow, arrows, knives, crossbow, and a staff made him think he was a walking armory, or rather an “Arsenal.” Roy decided he liked that name _a lot_.

* * *

Arsenal pulled the black hood he had added to the design it was still in the beginning stages with a heavy leather black jacket, that had a red arrow painted on it. The mask on his face still felt a little weird, but he would get use to it sooner or later, hopefully sooner, it was slightly itchy. Arsenal watched as Maxwell Escott walked towards his car, he didn’t even have a bodyguard with him. “Hello Maxwell.” Roy said and was happy to note the voice modulator worked.

“What? Who the hell are you? You know it’s not Halloween, you freak.”

“I may be a freak, but at least I’m not a _murder_.” Arsenal growled as he pointed an arrow at the man whose eyes widen in shock, before he worked to place a fake mask of calm on himself. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Robin Hood, I haven’t killed anyone. I’m a respectable businessman.”

“Well, we _both_ know that’s a lie.” With that he fired the arrow and watched it sink into Maxwell’s shoulder. Maxwell _screamed_ before going silent as Arsenal knocked him out. “Go big or go home.” Arsenal hummed, because if Robin could leave a guy hanging by his arms at a police station, then he could do something like that to. “We need to have a little _talk_.” Arsenal hummed, even as he dragged the man into his car, all while wondering if he need to include weightlifting in his workout plan. _Good thing Ollie showed me the basics_ Roy thought, as he slowly pulled the car out onto the road.

Maxwell woke up confused and in pain. He found his arms tied to the arms of a chair, alongside his waist and legs. “What?” Maxwell said and then saw the arrow still in his shoulder. “Oh my god.” He whispered, slight fear starting to come into his voice.

“Is something wrong Maxwell?”

“You-you fucking freak! You shot me!”

“Now, now, now, language. Children may watch this, alongside I can always shot you again.” Arsenal states even as he slowly circled around the man, grabbing and giving a soft tug to the arrow and listening as Maxwell screamed. “So this is what you’re going to do. You’re going to look into that pretty little camera over there, and tell _everyone_ how you and your friends killed Oliver Queen, alongside how you’re stealing from his company got it?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh? Guess you don’t mind me doing _this_ then.” With those words Arsenal pulled out the miniature crossbow and fired it into Maxwell’s thigh. Maxwell was rather quick to agree and talk into the camera that Arsenal has set up.

The big screens around Star City plaza suddenly went black, causing people everywhere to stop and stare in confusion before a man tied up appear on the screen. His face was fine, not even touched, on the other hand there was an arrow in _both_ his shoulder and thigh. All people could do as the man shakily looked into the camera and said “My-my name is Max-Maxwell Escott and I-I helped plan the assassination of Oliver Queen, alongside Elizabeth Rosenfield, Alexander Marking, and Mary Fielding. We also have been stealing from Queen Industry.” Maxwell swallowed even as he shook in fear.

“We had Oliver Queen killed because he found out about our stealing, and threatened to tell the police and people of this city.” In the plaza people were recording with their phones, all while gasping, and calls to the police. “That-that is all. Are you going to kill me now?” The last was asked in a soft question.

“No. I’m not a murder like you.” Another voice growled out causing people to flinch in surprise as they realized someone was there besides Maxwell. “I’ll be handing you over to the police, but first.” The camera could make out a slight shadow before the voice was back saying “I am Arsenal, I will be protecting this city from now on, I will be hunting criminals down, and hopefully the lazy, idiots that call themselves ‘police’ will actually do their jobs.” The figure moves towards Maxwell, allowing them to see a black gloves hand with a dark red arrow painted on it. “And Maxwell?”

“I, yes?”

“I want my arrows back.” The camera went back even as Maxwell screamed out in pain. For a moment nothing appeared then an address came across, and wouldn’t move for an hour. Maxwell Escott was found an arrow hole in his shoulder and thigh. His jacket was torn up, covering as a makeshift bandage on both, alongside this ‘Arsenal’ had left Maxwell with one last gift of a broken nose and black eye.

* * *

**Two Months Later**

Arsenal smiled as he used zip ties to cuff the assholes who were trying to rob a woman and her kids. The small group of would-be victims had already run off, not even saying “thank you.” Arsenal stilled though as he climbed the fire escape back onto the roofs of Star City, someone was watching him. Fingering his crossbow, he lazily looked around the roof before saying “I know you’re there, come out, and I _may_ not shot you.”

A cackle of laughter was his response, before he slowly started to turn then jumped as he saw someone sitting on the building ledge watching him. It took Arsenal a few moments to figure out just who he was looking at. The figure had an all dark red chest and arms, with a large dark gold bird in the center of his chest, dark green gloves covered his hands and part of his arms, with black pants, and dark green boots on. The mask covered his eyes, with the lenses being a dark yellow, while a black cape with the insides a pale yellow moved when he did. “Robin.” Arsenal finally said and watched as a large grin appeared on the others face.

“And you’re Arsenal correct? Or should I call you Roy Harper-Queen?”

The crossbow was out in seconds pointed at Robin while Arsenal hissed “You going to blab?”

“Why would I do that?” Robin asked head tilted to the side, “I just wanted to meet another hero, like myself.” Arsenal watched him for a moment, because the kid, and Robin _was_ a kid, looked like he was telling the truth. The kid, _not_ in adult or late teenager like him just watched him, before slowly getting up and saying “Arsenal we are _both_ heroes, we might be leaders of a new generation of people who do what _we_ are doing. I would like us to be friends, and to be able to work together and call on each other when needed.”

“Alright,” Arsenal said after a moment “having backup sometimes _would_ be nice. How do I call you?”

“Here,” Robin said as he passed him a comm with a little bird on the side “it’s a commlink that will call me and if I don’t answer, will call the Nest.”

“The Nest?”

“My secret headquarters,” Robin admitted with a shrug before “did you want some help with that drug ring before I go back to Gotham?”

“Well… Since you’re offering.”

* * *

 _Star labs is_ **_huge_ ** are Wally’s first thoughts as his school group is herded inside, rain and lightning flash behind them. Wally ignores the weather though as he looks around in wonder. People move around them with barley a passing glance, even as another lady comes to stand in front of their little group. “Hello everyone, I am Dr. Spencer. Welcome to Star Labs, now please follow me and do _not_ wander off. Now let’s go to our first lab, where we’re testing to see-” Wally stopped listening as he followed behind the others eyes wide. Wally has decided long ago to always, _always_ stand in the back, he was after all the youngest in his class, having skipped two grades already.

Looking up Wally stopped as he noticed the skylight and stared in wonder at the lightning that was flashing outside. For a moment he turned his head confused, then suddenly the lightning wasn’t _outside_ , it was _inside_ . The lightning came down faster than Wally or anyone could understand as it slammed into him, before he was being thrown into a stand of chemicals and they poured over him. Wally didn’t know this of course, all he knew was that it _hurt_ , before sweet darkness swept over him.

“Someone call 911!” Someone yelled even as Star Labs workers moved closer to the fall boy, who was shockingly still alive.

* * *

Wallace ‘Wally’ Rudolph West laid out on a small hospital bed. The soft beeping of the machine was the only sign that he was still alive as he slept into his coma. “His birthday passed.” A woman whispered as she gently ran her fingers through Wally’s red hair.

“Oh? How old did he turn?” A nurse asked as she checked over the IV and wires placed on the sleeping boy.

“He just turned fourteen.” The woman also known as Mary West explained.

“Well I’m sure he’ll wake up soon once he realizes that his missing cake and ice cream.” The nurse tried to be cheerful and seemed to accept that whatever cheer Mary had was out before leaving the room. “You need to wake up, okay?” Mary whispered to her son, gently tracing the lightning marks that went from her son’s right shoulder and spread across his back. It will be hours later when Wally is alone in the room, that his eyes will slowly open, no one will notice for just a moment a bit of electricity flashed through them, before he fall asleep again until the nurse comes in and wakes him.

* * *

Wally shifted on his feet, trying not to scratch at how his skin was itching, and it didn’t help when he scratched anyways. The itching also felt like he had a burning need to do _something_ , he just didn’t know what that something was. Wally finds it easier to just ignore the itching even as he sits on the steps of the porch, his eyes trail down the mostly empty street watching as a truck speeds into it. _Slow down_ Wally thinks and then watches in frozen horror as little Ginger from three houses down follows a ball into the street. “Oh god.” Wally whispers before he _moves_. It had been an automatic running forward wishing he could do something, then everything around him started slowing down, suddenly he was moving faster than the truck, suddenly he was right besides Ginger, grabbing her by her silly purple coat and moving back towards the sidewalk.

Wally slowly stands up and watches as everything goes back to normal speed, Ginger looking around confused as the truck drives by them without a second glance. Wally’s mouth feels dry as he wonders _what just happened._ “‘Ally! ‘Ally!” Ginger cried as she raised her hands up to the teenager. Wally bent down and picked her up onto his hip as he tried to understand the fact that he managed to out run a speeding truck, alongside save Ginger. “I think I need to experiment,” Wally mused to himself before looking at the girl in his arms and asking “Did you just poop?”

All he got was a stare back as Wally wrinkled his nose and moved to find her older sister. Experimenting with what _may_ be superpowers could wait a few more hours.

* * *

Wally pulled the hood of his sweatshirt up, before tying both his shoes and slowly creeping out of his house. Both of his parents were asleep and wouldn’t be checking on him until tomorrow morning. “Alright how do I start this…?” Wally wondered aloud, did he need to say something, do a certain thing, or just start running? Shrugging Wally decided to just start at jogging and see what happened. A few moments into his run he found he was picking up speed _way_ faster than a normal jog. Slowing he managed to stop, with pinwheeling his arms, but he didn’t fall on his face. Looking around he noticed that he was halfway through Keystone, almost to the bridge that connected both Keystone and Central City. “If that was a jog, what does a full run feel like?”

A full out, don’t stop til you drop run, was in one word _amazing_ . Time seemed to slow down around him as he moved, faster than cars, and leaving a breeze behind him wherever he went. A whoop of joy ripped from Wally’s mouth as he moved away from the busier areas, only to wonder just for a moment how he was going to stop. Panic set in after a moment, because _how was he going to stop_? As soon as the panic started it ended when his foot caught the other and he went flying head or heels, before slamming face first into a wall.

The good news was he didn’t end up unconscious, the bad news was his nose was broken, and that was the worst stop he has ever done while running. Gently touching his nose, Wally frowned before deciding it was time to go home, and hope that his parents will either not notice his nose or he can hide it from them somehow. He did a fast, but slow jog back home, and crept up the stairs into the bathroom. Turning the sink on he gently cleaned around his nose, before setting it as best he could then leaving to get a few hours of sleep. He froze though as his stomach seemed to _roar_ at him. Grabbing a few apples, he ate them quickly before dumping the cores in the trash and moving to sleep.

In the morning Wally would stare at the mirror in shock as he found his nose fully healed from the night before. “Whoa.”

* * *

It took a few days of practice and an almost fainting spell, for Wally to realize that there was a drawback with superspeed, mainly it seemed he needed to eat _a lot_ . Energy drinks became his best friend, alongside vending machines. With that he found the more injured he was, the hungrier he became, Wally also found he could create mini tornadoes with his _arms_ , that was a great day, except he made one besides a mud pit and was _covered_ in mud.

The idea to become a superhero of sorts, started when he stumbled upon a mugging when he was testing his speeds in a crowd. Wally had upgraded his outfit from a simple hoodie, to a simple hood, with boots, and a pair of red goggles he had found in the attic. Wally had just body slammed the guy into a wall, knocking him out, but it was the smile the victim gave him, the way she grab his hands and whispered “thank you, thank you.” that made Wally want to do it _again_ and never stop.

The sketches started with just stick figures before after going through three sketch books, came much more life like drawings. He wanted some red on it, because red was his favorite color, but he also wanted gold and black on it. “What am I going to use to create it though?” Wally mused aloud as he stared at the costume, he didn’t have the money or material to create it and actually be able to use it longer then a month. “Maybe one day.” Wally mumbled and kept the design close, hidden away under his bed. At fifteen years old, five months after Robin came to be, three months after Arsenal, Velocity makes his first appearance saving a group of children from a runaway car.

* * *

Velocity bounced around on the tips of his toes, as he stared at the ‘course’ he had made up in an old warehouse. Part of the warehouse was caving in making a trap of twisted metal, and small ‘bridges’ he would run across. It was perfect for balance, alongside he had dragged some old tires in. Making sure the new red bandanna with a gold lightning bolt on it, was still on, he pulled his goggles down then shot towards the tires. Velocity had to be fast, alongside watch his feet so he didn’t trip on the tires like he did the first ten times he had done this. That speed also helped him catch the slight shadow that moved into the warehouse. Eyes narrowing he shot out of the tires and went right for the shadow, a line shot up, before the body followed, escaping Velocity’s body slam.

Watching Velocity came to a slow stop, eyes flicking back and forth before catching the figure again as he dropped onto the ground close to Velocity. “And who are you supposed to be?” Velocity snarled, face mostly hidden by the hoodie “You know Halloween isn't for another few months right?”

“Funny, coming from the teen that can run fast enough to destroy buildings, and can apparently outrun bullets.” The person answers as they step out of the shadows allowing Velocity to get an actually look at him. Velocity’s first thought is that he’s smaller than Velocity before jerking slightly as the boy says “You can call me _Robin_.”

Velocity scuffs and says “Robin? His a myth.”

“Aren’t _you_ supposed to be a myth to?” Robin asked and smirked at Velocity who couldn’t help but grin back, a bright smile meeting a cocky one that soon turned bright to. “I suppose I _am_ a myth aren’t I?” Velocity hummed and vibrated softly before shooting forward right into Robin’s space and saying “Still think I’m a myth?”

The loud _crackle_ that leaves Robin’s mouth startles him enough that he takes a few steps back. “Dude is that your costume? Because one it _sucks_.”

“Well, _sorry_ I’ve been a bit busy with other things and haven’t had time to make one.”

“Haven’t you been training for almost a year though?”

“How did you..?”

“I’m a detective, all I had to do was some digging through old security footage, and follow you through the city until, I found you.” Robin explained as if it was easy and _anyone_ could do it. Velocity thought it was slightly creepy, but decided to ignore and believe it was just a Gotham thing. “Was there a reason you were looking for me though?” Velocity finally asked.

“I want to give you this.” Robin said and handed over a comm with a small bird on the side. Velocity rolls it gently with his fingers then does a sweep of the hand as if saying ‘go on’. “I’ve already talked with Arsenal, and I believe we are the start of a new generation, a generation of heroes to be. Us three are the first, they will look up to us, so why shouldn’t we be friends? I can help you when needed, you can help me when I need it, it’s a win-win. First thing though, we’ve _got_ to get you an actual costume.”

“Really? Where are you going to find a frictionless suit that will allow me to bodyslam my opponents, and anything else I can think of.”

“Help me in Gotham for the next week or so, and I’ll find you one.”

“I make the design for my suit.”

“Deal. Meet me at Wayne Tower, tomorrow.”

* * *

It was the third day of Velocity and Robin teaming up in Gotham, and Robin had noticed a few things _very_ quickly. One, Velocity needed to eat _a lot_ , the snacks he always brought were all but devoured in the first hour, Robin made sure to bring much more filling snacks for Velocity from now on. Two take away Velocity’s speed, and he wasn’t trained, he could barely throw a _punch_ , though the punch usually had a lot of speed going behind it. Three, he was skittish around adults, Robin was going to be looking into _that_ soon. Four, once a friendship was made, Velocity didn’t even think twice before stepping between Robin and a knife.

Robin pushed another bag filled with small sandwiches towards the speedster who was eating them all while sketching out the final design to his suit, alongside some ideas on tech upgrades for all three of them. The idea of adding secret compartments to his gloves for emergencies was good, Velocity was going to use his to keep either money or food. “So, what do you think?” Velocity asked as he turned to the sketch book around to show Robin his finished design.

The pants, boots, and gloves were all black, with gold lightning bolts on the edges and gold lightning around his waist. His chest, and cowl were both a scarlet red, with a large gold lightning bolt in the center of the chest, the lenses on his cowl were gold, with gold lightning bolts on both sides of the cowl, a note said that a comm could be placed inside of one. “What’s with the lightning bolts?” Robin asked.

“You may not have noticed, but when I run, bits of lightning trails after me.”

“I thought that was just an after imagine.”

“It’s both.”

* * *

Robin watched Velocity as the older hero stretched and slowly twisted to his right, but not his left. Velocity jumped up and down a few times, before giving Robin a brilliant grin, and saying “It fits perfectly!”

Robin didn’t answer for a moment before finally saying “You’re favoring your right side.”

“I-what?” Velocity asked confusion on his face even as he pulled the cowl up over his face.

“Did you know I’ve been watching you for the past few nights?”

“What!?”

“And you haven’t been hit _once_ on your left side, yet you’re favoring your right.” Robin tells him as if he hadn’t said anything. “And since, I doubt you would let any old bully pick on you, since it’s a break…” Robin draws out “how’s your home life?” Velocity didn’t answer his whole body going still as if he couldn’t understand what Robin was saying, even as sparks of panic started rising up inside him. “Whose hitting you?”

“I-wha-no one.” Velocity told him, and winced slightly at the glare that Robin gave him. “Jezz don’t give me the bird glare.”

“Don’t lie to me then.”

“I-Rob, look we’ve been friends for a little over a month now, and there are somethings that can’t be spoken of.” Velocity tried, even though the past month since that week of helping in Gotham had been _amazing_. Once a week Velocity either ran to Gotham to help out, or Robin drove to Central City and followed Velocity around. Robin had even promised to show Velocity the Nest soon, he wanted it to be a little more complete first.

“Velocity. Besides Arsenal, you are my _only_ friend, please let me help.” Robin said his voice gentle, the voice his uses with victims of his rogue gallery or victims of crimes he stops. “You don’t have to keep going through this, I can help stop it for good.”

“Oh, I highly doubt that.” Velocity laughed and looked up at the Gotham sky, before tilting his head and giving Robin a sad smile. “I’m a superhero, and I can’t even stop it.”

“Even superheroes need help sometimes. Why do you think I keep calling you back to Gotham once a week?”

“I thought it was because of my charm.”

“Well, that’s partly it, but I like it when you help me, because I _know_ you have my back.” Robin found himself telling Velocity, it was true though, when he was fighting alongside Velocity it just _clicked_ , the other always knew when to help, when to back off, and when to get them both the hell out of there. “Just think about it okay? I can help you, I promise.” Velocity just stares at him for another minute before the speedster’s gone, leaving Robin alone on a roof wondering if he had done the right thing.

It will be two weeks later when a nervous Velocity appears on a rooftop, startling Robin who almost throw a bird-a-rang at the speedster, but managed to stop in time. “You umm,” Velocity shifts his weight, a sign that Robin knows he’s close to bolting “you-said-you-can-help?” Velocity asks superspeed taking over for a moment, making Robin piece together what he said, then giving the nervous speedster a smile and nodding that yes he could.

“How do you feel about Gotham Academy.”

“Gotham Academy is fine, I guess.”

“Okay, that’s good. How do you feel about living in a mansion for a little bit?”

“Mansion?”

“Look, I live in a mansion, a _big_ mansion with only one other person, adding you in would probably be good for Agent A, and also get him off my back about having friends.” Robin tells him growling the last part because he only needed two friends alright? Velocity just stared at him and Robin lightly bumped their shoulders together “Just… Just think about it okay? Now want to help me bust some drug dealers?”

* * *

“Every heard of reinforced tripolymer?” Velocity asked as he took a seat alongside Robin on their usual meeting rooftop. Grabbing a sandwich from Robin, Velocity took a bite before continuing “I read somewhere that Wayne Enterprises had made some for armor, like on soldiers and such, but the expense was to high or something to make a huge amount that would be needed. I was thinking that _we_ wouldn’t need a lot for our suits, so why not right?”

“Reinforced tripolymer, was dumped into storage _years_ ago.” Robin answered as he listened to what Agent A was telling him in his ear. “That-that was shut down when Bruce Wayne was killed.”

“It was?”

“I-yeah, he was the one who made it, and the secret to making it died with him,” Robin told Velocity trying not to shake his voice before rolling his shoulder, and staring at the speedster “I think I can get my hands on some though. We’ll have to look at it though, back at the Nest, I mean that _is_ if you’re moving in or something.”

Velocity gave him a wide smile before bumping their shoulders together and saying “Well jeez dude, at _least_ buy me dinner first.”

* * *

Kaldur’ahm has lived his entire life in the depths of the ocean, never knowing his father, not really. His mother would sometimes tell him little things, but the thing that stood out the most when he managed to get her to say something was that his father was not an Atlantean. Kaldur wondered if that meant the man didn’t even _know_ about him. Kaldur finds himself wishing to meet him, his studies in magic raised as he forced himself to do better, to be better. Kaldur accepted the moment his mother asked if he wanted to learn a surface language and started on learning English. Kaldur didn’t like it at first, English was _hard_ , and still some words didn’t make sense to him, it didn’t help that his mother didn’t know a lot either.

Outside of his studies Kaldur started his mandatory military service that everyone his age had to go through. Kaldur didn’t find it so bad, having his two best friends there helped a lot, alongside he was learning how to throw punches, kicks, how to use the water to his advantage. Kaldur quickly learned that in water an Atlantean would always rule, but out of water? Kaldur came to the decision that he may lose.

It was then he had made the discovery of a small underwater cove that went up into a small section of land above the water. At first the feeling of air pressing into his gills was _horrible_ , Kaldur felt sick the first few times and would rush back into the water. After awhile though he got use to it, and found if he closed his gills the pressure of air went away, and he would have to breath the air through his mouth or nose. Fighting on land was out of the question, until Kaldur could walk instead of wobble on land.

“This is very difficult.” Kaldur hissed to himself as he fought to find his balance, in water he had no problem and could do flips, and turns as fast as sharks, but on land he was as slow as a dwarf seahorse. It’s in that moment that Kaldur looks up at a noise and finds himself staring at a man dressed in black armor, the man wears no masks and gives him a charming smile before lifting a hand and saying “Hello.”

Kaldur takes a step back into the ocean, ready to bolt at a moment’s notice. The man doesn’t seem to mind as he lifts up a pearl bracelet that Kaldur knows the twin of. His mother has the second one, which makes him pause and wonder how this man got it. “Do you know Sha’lain’a?”

“She is my mother.” Kaldur answers in Atlantean.

The man blinks in surprise before saying “We had a child together? I did not know.” _His Atlantean is good_ Kaldur thinks before his mind catches up to what the man says and stares at him in wide-eyed surprise. “What is your name?”

Kaldur finds himself answering before he can really think saying “Kaldur’ahm.”

“Kaldur’ahm,” his father tests it the name before saying “I’m David, it’s nice to meet you my son.”

* * *

His name is Kaldur’ahm, Kaldur to his friends, he is sixteen years old and has just been banished from Atlantis. Kaldur had not known that his father was something called a ‘supervillain’ or that he was Black Manta, number one enemy to Atlantis. How was he to know his father was just using him to get into Atlantis to attack the city, which was a distraction to attack the newly born prince? Kaldur had not known this, and thought the man just wanted to see his mother again. For his lack of knowledge he has been banished and will never be allowed to return home.

Kaldur’s side ache as he remembered throwing himself in front of the prince to protect him. The prince is still alive because of him, but also almost died because of him. King Orin had looked at him as if he was his father, and that made Kaldur want to curl and just die. He had only moments to collect a few things from his home, the armor he wore, his waterpack, and a few pearls his mother had gifted to him long ago. The soft goodbyes to Garth and Tula hurt the most, and making them swear not to try to change their king’s mind was the hardest of all. “I will capture my father and this ‘Ocean Master’ and return.” Kaldur had told them, both accepting it for the moment.

The sun is gone, allowing the moon to shine in the darkened night, as Kaldur slowly walks out of the ocean, hissing softly at the odd pressure against his gills before he closes them. Staring out at the sea, Kaldur wonders where he will start on locating both Black Manta and Ocean Master, alongside how will he capture them? Turning he startled as he found a surface dweller a few feet away from him, pointing an arrow straight at his face. _This is going_ **_so_ ** _well._ Was all Kaldur could think.

* * *

Kaldur stared at the redhead who didn’t seem to be putting the arrow away anytime soon. Tilting his head slightly he tried to understand all the words that he was speaking, but found he could only understand a few. Although he studied with both his mother and father, he hadn’t gotten English down fully. Licking his lips, Kaldur slowly raised a hand and pressed it against his armor while saying “Kaldur’ahm,” pausing he deciding simply was the best way to go at the moment “Atlantean, not surface.” There what he wanted to say would be put across but quicker.

The redhead just stares at him, and slowly lowers the weapon before moving a hand and pressing his ear while saying something into it, Kaldur understands the words “I….. his an Atlantean…. Atlantis… real.” The rest of the words are lost to him, before the redhead makes a noise of frustration and starts putting the weapons away allowing Kaldur to get a full look at the man for the first time.

His wearing a dark red shirt and pants with black knee high boots, a black belt that wraps around his waist, filled with things that Kaldur isn’t sure he wants to see, the belt has a red arrow on the front. A black quiver on his back filled with red arrows with a smaller black quiver on his right hip filled with arrows. Both of his arms are covered with black arm guards, and red gloves cover his hands, with a red visor covering his eyes.

The redhead folds his bow and puts it back onto an attachment on his back quiver. Lifting a hand and doing as Kaldur did he says “Arsenal.” then he points at Kaldur and says “Stay?” before pointing at the ground. Kaldur isn’t sure if it’s an order or a question but decides to go with the second, he studies the other who seems to be studying him back before he shifts as he hears something like powerful wind blowing and coming towards them.

Arsenal doesn’t seem worried even as Kaldur can make out a red and black blur shooting right towards them, before suddenly there’s another person inches from him. Kaldur found himself stumbling back, his gills flare in aggression, even as his tattoos start glowing as he readies himself for a fight, before stopping as Arsenal pats the blur’s head and says “Velocity.” Velocity gives him a beaming smile before grabbing and shaking his hand up and down all while chattering quickly, fast enough that Kaldur can already tell he has no hope understanding this boy.

A few words from Arsenal is spoken before Velocity stops and shrugs then smiles as a large black _thing_ lands close to them and another person soon leaves. “Robin!” Velocity calls, and Kaldur is getting more and more confused with surface names. _Are all surface names this strange?_ He wonders but doesn’t ask, he’s not sure he knows the right words to ask. He watches as the Arsenal does a ‘follow me’ sign and holds out a hand, and Kaldur realizes that he doesn’t know if he can trust these people, or that they will help him in his quest against his father, or anything about them. He also knows next to nothing about the surface and decides it may be best to follow these people and hope for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the prologue was actually supposed to be longer, yeah longer guys. But then I decided that it was getting too long, and the rest of the prologue is being added into the first chapter, and I have to say I like adding it to the first chapter much more. I tried to catch all the spelling errors, but I'm certain that I missed some.
> 
> Okay, so this story is going to be my main focus, besides the YJ Week coming up, and I don't think I'll be updating any of the others right now. If anything I may re-write a few of them, but that won't be for a few more months. I want this story either done or close to being done before I do much else.


End file.
